Last Midnight
by will o' the wisp
Summary: This will be PG-13 in later chapters. As the gundam pilots prepare for the battle, some strange thoughts arise among them. And here is a riddle for you two see, if you look close five will really be three. PLEASE R+R!!!!
1. Default Chapter

## Last Midnight

### Prologue: Vast Midnight

After Colony 199 July 9th. Welcome to Colony L12. The outermost space colony. The colony of the technological revolution. Here the technology that humans once dreamed of is a reality. Established After 0olony 196 L12 serves one purpose to create technologically advanced goods for the rest of the world. Dreams and desires are irrelevant. And a dream-world of liquid titanium, and super computers is a cold reality. 

L12's center was like a dream-world from a science-fiction novel. Strange glossy buildings towered over head. In the middle of it towered a huge modern art sculpture. Artificial water-falls where created as decorations for the cold metal city. The city was crowded with people. Their clothes where dark, their faces where cold and distant, and their eyes sad. 

The building where occupied by science and computer firms. Inside people where busy working on inventions. Down the dull gray corridors of the buildings the tapping of buttons and beeping of computers. People shuffled down the halls all in a hurry to get somewhere. All in a rush to do something. They where like slaves, working endlessly for other people's benefits. L12 had no representation in the government, for they where not considered a colony. It was seen as a massive production company, not a colony. 

Beneath the cool glossy faces of the citizens hearts burned with passionate fury, and a desire for change. A strong craving for evolution stirred among the people. Now was the time for change, it was evident. It was the calm before the storm, but the calm would not last for very long. A uprising was dawning among the strangely calm citizens of L12. 

On Earth delegates from Earth and the other "official" colonies gathered to discuss a matter of great importance. There had been rumors of rebellion on L12. The matter had to be taken care of as soon as possible. As they put it "Peace is very important to us." But it was all a lie. Money was important, without L12 they would have to produce their own goods, this was expensive. The government was like a repulsively obese swine that demanded food from Colony L12. 

After Colony 199 August 3rd, a day that would go down in history. On L12 Rebel Leader Dr. Sakamoto Ohkime declared from L12's center "It is the time for revolution!" Cheered on by the citizens of L12 he demanded total independence for L12. When the Earth and Colony Delegates denied his demand, Ohkime declared war. Colony ships arriving to L12 where destroyed by Ohkime's agents who call themselves Night's Children. Night's Children are rumored to number in the 100,000s. Night's Children are suspected to be led by five young women who's identities remain unknown. Authorities declared L12 a very dangerous territory and have enlisted the five infamous gundams and 10,000 mobile suits to attack L12. 

**I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. For the purposes of my fic the gundams where not destroyed at the end of EW. I beg you to review and give me feedback and ideas. Tell me what you think, please. The next chapter will focus more on the gundam pilots. **


	2. Chapter 1: Listen to the Roar

## Last Midnight

### Chapter 1: Listen to the Roar

The roar of anger rose from colony L12 like a angry demon. There empty glossy eyes, where no longer so. They burned rage, it was like a storm brewing within their souls. A new age dawned in the dream-like city. And a new leader arose to power Dr. Ohkime and his rebel troops proved to be very large in size. They where educated and equipped for war. Without L12 the Alliance had no more access to advanced weapons technology. This gave L12 hope for victory.

The five gundam pilots met in a small office lost to the rest of the world. On the top floor of a massive building, somewhere on earth they discussed their plans for battle. Heero spoke first "I heard Ohkime is a very powerful leader. His forces are greater than we had planned." Quatre pondered "Perhaps war isn't the best solution-" Wufie cut him off "We don't have a choice." Trowa noted "So to war we go." Duo asked "So what's our plan?"

As he walked away from their meeting Trowa sighed. He looked down the practically deserted street. He truthfully didn't want to go to war. He didn't see the reason in it. The logical thing to do would be to negotiate. He could see why the people of L12 would be upset, they really where being abused. But this colony was important producer of goods. So there for it had to be necessary to keep it. Trowa fought with himself within his mind. But in his heart he could feel guilt already.

Heero walked down the street. It was dark, the streets where cloaked in the blackness of night. He was alone on the normally crowded street. It was about four in the morning. The sun's first rays had not beaked over the hazy horizon. The cool night swallowed him. As he walked he thought, about war. One ends, another begins it was his life. Here dawns yet another war, but this one was different. In the back of his mind Heero pondered if he was truly fighting on the right side. War was a harsh reality, and it was his reality. He began to wonder what he was fighting against, civilians on some distant colony he never saw. He was fighting for someone else's purposes. But he didn't have a choice, he was soldier.

Wufie sneered as he thought about his enemy. Weak foolish civilians who didn't understand the price of war. They couldn't know the price of war. They didn't understand the life of a soldier. This would be over as soon as they realize they're being slaughter. They'll go back to the way they where. They weren't true warriors, they didn't know honor nor justice. And they would face the wrath of Nataku. Wufie then came to ponder who he was fighting for, he was fighting for a powerful government controlling the colony. Wufie looked to see orange streaks at the dark horizon. Dawn was coming and he hurried home. 

Quatre walked home in silence, all he could hear was the soft tapping of his shoes against the concrete sidewalk. As he pushed a blond lock of hair out of his face he thought 'Another war, what a shame. People are constantly fighting, there should be no fighting at all.' But they where at the point of no return. L12 had declared war, and they had to respond. 

The self-proclaimed god of death headed towards his hotel room. His braid swishing behind him as he walked down the soundless and desolate corridor. Tomorrow Earth would be nothing more than a colorful marble in vast darkness of outer space. Earth and the colonies would be behind him. Before him would be the eyes of angry souls and the cries of a war dawning. Duo needed some sleep. 

On colony L12 Dr. Ohkime met with three young women in the dark. The one with shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes chuckled as she watched the news reporter on the television screen. The girl beside her pushed her long platinum blond hair off of her shoulder and mimicked the reporter "Five young women are rumored to be leading Dr. Ohkime's organization Night's Children." Her azure eyes sparkled as she remarked "I've got to hand it to you Midori your trick worked better than we expected. The girl with rich chocolate colored hair and emerald eyes gave a smug smile "I am a natural actress I suppose." She sighed dramatically and bowed with a elaborate flourish. She then turned to the ebony haired girl "So Satsuki, what is our plan? The Alliance troops leave Earth tomorrow." Satsuki pushed her black hair away from her face and stated "Midori you'll bored one of their ships ASAP, take a small cloaked shuttle. Use one of your theater costumes as a disguise, get to their main-frame computer and copy the file on the disk I gave you. It has the virus encrypted on it. Then install ultra-wave carriers, in any important place you can. Try general's quarters, or piloting centers. Their only using one main ship to carry them and the mobile suits, so it's not to hard." She then turned to the blond "Aya I need you to be in the Lightning Rose as soon as possible, when the gundams arrive we need to be ready to attack. If you can keep them busy I can run the central weapons data-base from here, got it?" The two other girls nodded. 

Dr. Ohkime's three protégées where all very different, yet the bond between the three girls was unbreakable. Their differences where evident even in their looks, not to mention their skills. Satsuki was a pale girl with shoulder length black hair. She would look almost Asian if it weren't for her dark blue eyes. Dr. Ohkime met her before L12 existed. She was a child prodigy. Satsuki learned complex information quickly and easily, now she was 21 and already a doctor and a computer specialist. She was the quite and serious one of the group and besides the two other girls she didn't keep any friends. Aya grew up in a house with three older brothers and a younger one. She was a lively spirit with a lot of attitude. Aya had long blond hair that fell to her waste and light blue eyes. Aya was a weapons expert and she, was the pilot of Lighting Rose, a small swift ship equipped with the most powerful weaponry technology to-date. She would lead the others into battle. And then their was Midori. Midori was a gifted actress and a brilliant spy. Using her many theater disguises she could sneak past the best security systems. She was a very beautiful young woman, her brown hair cascade down her back and her green eyes where like bright emeralds. She was a actress in L12's theater. 

Please, I beg you to review. I need feedback otherwise this story will suck even more than it already does. So did you like it? Did it suck? Do you like the girls? Should any of them be paired off with a gundam pilot? Is it confusing and poorly written? Any reaction what so ever? Standard disclaimers apply. ~lady rogue 


End file.
